Falling in love
by Amy2850
Summary: What if Ana fell for his best friend? what if she was not in love with her fiance? Just a one shot. OOC. Total Ana and Christian. Try it before ignoring. ;) I do not own any characters.


**A/N: I know guys I have been MIA for weeks but I was distracted with my school work and I was stuck with the chapters and I had no idea how to move forward with my first fanfic 'Fifty shades in Collin's house'. Now that I am really fine, this idea of one shot was buzzing in my mind a lot. SO tell me if you like it or if you want to take it further. I just couldn't help but write this and as for my first ff, I am going to update till Tuesday as finally I have completed the chapter and it will be way toooooo much long so you guys won't complain till then enjoy this. It's OOC.**

They say when you meet the love of your life, time stops. And that's true. It's like whether it's your first date or 100th, you always feel that instant 'click' when you hold their gaze. You always constantly miss them. And when you are with them, there's a constant need to connect anyway you can, whether a feather light innocent brush of a hand or a passionate kiss, whether you giving googly eyes or being cuddled with them, whether all those silly looks that's only reserved for them or the most beautiful glint and sparkle in your eyes when you see them, it's all about 'that' never ending spark that you look. They say you know it when it's your soulmate, you just click. She thought it was the same with her! Agreed it was a hopeless situation considering that she was getting married to the man she was with for a year in a week. But the way she connected with that stranger in an hour held so much promise that she never looked at her fiancé like that. That shiver that went down through her every time he saw her, never ever she had felt something like that with her fiancé not even when she had slept with him for the first time. She knew all of this was useless. She was in love with the idea of getting married! Presents, first dance, flowers, pretty dresses but the idea of being with him forever? Why it made her stomach flip? In a bad way! They were together for a year now. She knew she loved him, but was she _**in love**_ with him? He cared enough for her but not enough that she felt cherished or like she was the air he needed to breathe! But who does that now? Maybe she read too much books! And this why maybe she was getting pre-wedding jitters?

But why suddenly that strangers' eyes haunted her? Why his gaze gave her goose bumps? Why did his confession took her off guard? He was not a stranger but now that he said all those things to her, he _**had**_ become a stranger now and not her best friend any more. Why? Was it really different to love someone and to be _**in love**_ with someone? Yes, she loved her fiancé, but was she _**in love**_ with him? Sure they had great time together, they went for lunch on weekends, talked everything but she was never totally open with him, not comfortable with some topics like she was with her best friend, she constantly tried to be perfect for her fiancé but with her best friend it came naturally without the fear of getting judged! Why now? Why did he had to confess that he loved her and because he was hurting and never wanted to lose her as a friend he was going to back off. For her. He was going to sacrifice everything for her. No one ever did anything like that for her. He was her shoulder to cry on. He was the only one she knew who knew her better than anyone maybe better than she knew herself. He was the one she preferred when she had a bad day and he always made her smile. His just one touch made her feel content and safe. Why didn't she saw this before? And to think he was hurting all the time, watching her date and now get married. She closed her eyes in pain, pain that she caused her friend unknowingly. How did he tolerated all those kisses when she had kissed her boyfriend in front of him? And all because he wanted her happy. Was she a fool to really not see that her best friend was not 'just' a friend? Was she an idiot to not notice how his eyes sparkled when she hugged him or cuddled with him for a movie? Why now? Why now when she was getting married? Even the sex was boring or he was always busy with the meetings. The man she was getting married to never made her blush or feel tingly all over. But just a touch of her friend's innocent finger was making her mad. Mad that she felt like she was on fire when he touched her. Why, Christian, why? Why did you have to be so late? Why you waited for a whole year to say those words? She hated this. She hated that he was being so wise and sacrificing. And for the first time ever she hated to be a wrong man's bride. Jose's bride.

He watched her leave and this time maybe forever. How could he be such a fool and fall for his best friend. He hated that he has put her in such a bad position before a week of her wedding. He hated himself for that. He hated himself when her gorgeous, beautiful blue eyes held sadness when he had told her that he would be leaving the country after the wedding. He would watch the love of his life getting married to that Jose. Was he a masochist? He sorted at that. No, he was pathetic loser in love. It was not her fault that he fell in love with her. She was his best friend. Between all of them, He always held a soft corner for her in his heart. Only for her. No matter how silly freak she was, no matter their friends thought she was simple, old fashioned, clingy or whatever but for him, she was always the most beautiful, gentle, kind, compassionate and driven woman, with whom he was head over heels in love. He was devastated when she announced she was getting married to Jose. Even when she had started dating him, he tried to be happy for her. He saw how happy she was. He always put a fake smile with their gang and congratulated her when from inside he was being crushed. He wanted to curl up in a ball or scream so hard and run away for all the pain as far as he could. But how could he? He was a fool in love and so he couldn't deny her when she had asked him if he would walk her down the aisle as her dad was not alive anymore. He had foolishly agreed. He always gave her what her heart desired. She deserved it. She deserved to be happy. She deserved to be treated like a princess she was and not be with a loser like him. He was happy that she at least considered him as her best friend. She was way out of his league. He was a pathetic loser, afraid of commitment and with weird awkwardness. Sure she always preferred him over her other friends. Sure he knew her better that she knew herself. But she was getting married to Jose and not him, Christian Grey, just a friend.

He knew it was not her fault as he never told her about his feelings. How could he? He never realized himself that he would fall for her and by the time he could grasp that he was madly in love with her she was already dating Jose. How could he have told her that he too loved her more than anything in this world? How could he say that she was the air he needed to breathe? He was pathetic. He never wanted to lose her and so he kept quiet and had to be contended with her just as a friend. He wanted more with her. But he knew he didn't deserve such a beautiful woman. He had self-loathed all his life. He was awkward. Never self-confident. His start in life made him self-doubting. But now just the idea of not seeing her anymore made all those fears silly. He blinked back tears that he bottled in him for a year. What a year it had been? Bitter sweet. He thought it was just a silly crush and he would move on. But the closer she got to Jose, harder he fell. He couldn't stop looking at how beautiful and out of his league she was. Just the way her smile brightened her face made him fall harder and deeper. The way she gushed about those silly books, he wanted to make it all true for her. He wanted to make her feel like a princess. He wanted to be those heroes she gushed about. He hated when she cried. He felt like someone was ripping his heart from inside and so he gave her that foolish advice which made his world tear apart and rip in pieces. Jose was behaving rude and never gave her the time and attention she deserved and he wanted to punch that guy for making her suffer. How could he not see she was the most gentle and understanding girlfriend he got and still he was hurting her. He wanted to scream at Jose to go fuck himself but he kept shut just because he knew she loved him. and she would hate if her best friend and boyfriend fought. And so he had told her to try and talk with Jose and not break it up with him as it was killing her. HE foolishly had dig his own grave. He knew she loved Jose and he was not going to be selfish and ask her to break up with him. Even when his heart was screaming that this might be his chance, he pushed his selfish needs aside and stood with her when she cried about Jose, whispering all the silly things in her ear trying to cheer her up.

He had told her about his feelings the week before she was getting married. He was devastated with the pained look on her face. But he couldn't hold it in him anymore when he had to walk her down the aisle and hand her over to another man. He was not _**that**_ strong. He loved her too much for that. All that pain he had suffered when she went out on a date with Jose, when she kissed him in front of him. He couldn't handle seeing every time her door closed with Jose. And he had to put up a smile and watch all that, when all he wanted to do was shove Jose apart and whisk her away from everyone. It was all a tortured dream. And now he did confess and lost his best friend. He hoped that she didn't hate him. he just wanted to go away after her wedding. He didn't want to be 'that uncle Christian' to her kids. He turned and saw Elliot, who was his roommate as well as best friend/brother. They were not blood brothers but they were best friends and only he knew about his feelings for Ana. Only he knew about his pathetic love. Elliot saw him how tortured and in pain he was. "How did it go man?" Elliot asked and he didn't utter a word and just shrugged. Elliot knew what that meant. Christian had told Ana about his feelings and it didn't go well. Elliot wanted to tell his best friend that Ana too might feel the same way. He overheard her talking to Kate that she was devastated that Christian was leaving country and she was getting cold feet. But he didn't want to get Christian's hope high only to get crushed. Elliot had seen how his jolly, goofy friend became so intense when he heard about the wedding. It was as if someone had snatched the life out of him. His grey eyed which always sparkled was now empty and filled with just raw pain. Elliot had seen both of his friends. Ana was excited about the wedding stuff and had dragged both men for shopping and girly stuff when Kate was not available but Elliot couldn't help but notice that Ana always lit up when Christian was around. How she always kept looking for Christian. How could she be so blind and not notice that she too loved Christian. All of their friends, Mia, Kate and himself saw the close connection between Christian and Ana but those two were blind to see that. When Christian was not there, she was always down and kept looking for him. Elliot knew she didn't do it deliberately. She was just excited with the idea of getting married and not getting married with Jose. Christian made her smile like no one else could. All of them wanted to see them together. Any third person could see they were meant to be together except for those two. But how could she not see that, that man loved her like crazy. That much crazy that he listened to every single thing she dished out in front of him about Jose and he listened to her genuinely never showing how much it was hurting him. how much he hurt when she walked hand in hand with Jose leaving behind a crushed man pathetic in love. Elliot saw his friend retreat in his room and couldn't believe how could anybody love someone so much that they happily sacrificed every happiness for them and embrace every torture just to see a smile on their face. Elliot couldn't believe that Christian loved Ana so much that he was going to walk her down the aisle and hand her over to Jose. Either that guy was a real masochist or he was a total fool in love. Elliot had a new found respect for Christian. Elliot desperately wanted Ana to realize that she had always loved Christian.

"You can always hold my hand if you need to feel steady." Christian told her as she stood with a bunch of flowers in her hand, ready to walk down the aisle on her rehearsal dinner, with the man she was in love with. Yes, she admitted she was an idiot not to see how hopelessly she was in love with Christian all the time. This man was going to sacrifice his love just because he wanted her happy. She wanted to smack him in his head for being so wise and best and kind and oh… She blinked back some tears that threatened to escape her eyes. he hugged her close and kissed her head few times promising that she will be fine and not be nervous. She was not nervous. She was sad. She didn't want to marry Jose. He had ditched his own rehearsal dinner just because of some stupid shoot thing. She wanted to be with the man standing beside her ready to walk her down the aisle who had taken a whole week off just for her. Just to accompany her while she shopped like crazy. This man had postponed and even cancelled his meeting in which he could lose so much just because she wanted to watch a chick-flick with him. and how could she not realize that Christian was her happily ever after. He was her once upon a time. He was her soulmate, her best friend and her prince. Why didn't she ever realized that it was always Christian's hug and comfort she wanted and needed when she was down and not Jose? Why she never realized that she was always the happiest when they both met for some silly lunch or dinner and not when Jose took her to romantic dates? Why she never realized that she always had that goofy grim when Christian gifted her silly things like her favourite book or mop and not when Jose gifted her expensive jewellery? Christian was the only one who could cheer her up when she was depressed and not Jose. He was the one she told her feelings without hesitation and not Jose. Only Christian.

Why she never realized that she got super freaked when Christian was upset or when she didn't meet him? She felt safe and contented in his arms. Even when he confessed week ago that he loved her she was not freaked about that. she was freaked that he was going to leave, she was going to lose him. Loving Christian was natural. It had to extra hard work. He understood her like nobody else could. He made her feel alive. He made her eyes sparkle. He made her heart gaga over him. She looked up at him and gave a nervous smile.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"No. Just…" She hesitated saying out loud that she was breaking. Breaking from inside. What if he thought it was because of him? He self-loathed too easily and she didn't want him to feel more guilty.

He watched her as she hesitated saying something that he hoped to listen. Was she having doubts? No no no. Just pre-wedding jitters. But what if… No he could not hope like that. But, god, she looked beautiful tonight. When she emerged from the room dressed in silver for the rehearsal dinner, he thought that he was watching an angel walk towards him. he just wanted to snatch her away from all eyes and kiss her senseless. The way her eyes sparkled as they met his, he hoped that it was because she saw him and not because she was excited to meet Jose. He knew it was just his wishful thinking. But it was bitter sweet. Now holding her in his arms, he felt like he just wanted to whisk her away. Be selfish and just keep this goddess to himself. But no, he wouldn't ever keep his happiness first. He vowed himself to always keep her happy even when he was in pain. He had an idea. They had few more minutes before the reverend announced to practise the walking down the aisle. "Hey, we have few more minutes, want to go for a walk? Maybe have some vanilla ice-cream? Your favourite?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed. He always knew what could cheer her up. She nodded hastily to get away from all this stuff and just steal away some moments with her true love. She was going to free him tomorrow from all the pain that she had caused him by dating and now marrying Jose. Maybe he will find a gorgeous woman for himself who could make him happy. The thought of any other woman making him happy left a bad taste in her mouth. _**She**_ wanted to be that woman who made him happy but she knew she had made him suffer enough. Now it was time she did something to make him happy and that was going away forever with Jose. Will she be happy with Jose? No. But she will try to be happy that maybe somewhere Christian was finally getting what he deserved. God, how could she make this self-less man so much suffer. Any girl would be lucky to have this man. He was handsome, gorgeous, funny, witty, smart and the most caring sweet kind hearted person with the most amazing grey eyes that sparkled with his sincerity and honesty. They walked hand in hand unconsciously. Third person would swear they were couple just by looking at them. But they were not. Ana didn't notice that Christian had pulled her closer unconsciously and Christian didn't notice that Ana had her hand on his waist clinging to him. They both walked in the grass wordlessly musing on their own.

Elliot and Kate were watching the couple go hand in hand and they both shook their heads on the stupidity of their friends. "Really Ell, are they both really that blind? Why can't they see the love everybody can see? Don't they see how much they love each other? And just by not talking about their feelings they are hurting themselves?" Kate shook her head not believing how could a English Literature major and a Business major could be so dumb.

"They both are in love and hurting and are being selfless. Deadly combination, Katie. They both want each other's happiness but I just hope they see through it, man. I can't tolerate more pain on Christian's face. I will really smack them both if they don't kiss already. Dude! Seriously! For a smart businessman and an editor, they both sure are dumb." Elliot chuckled and shook his head as he saw his two best friend hopelessly in love sit in the garden eating ice-cream on her supposed rehearsal dinner where groom was missing and bride loved the man who was walking her down the aisle. He laughed at the absurdity and stupidity of the situation.

Christian smiled as he saw eating her favourite ice cream. She was beautiful even when she had smeared ice cream all over her face. She was adorable. He laughed as he wiped some ice cream from her chin making her look up. They both were dangerously close. Their gaze locked. She was looking in his grey orbs and he was floating in her blue pools. She unconsciously touched his cheek and he leaned in her touch. Her heart was beating so fast that she swore he could listen. He knew he shouldn't keep his hands on her petite waist and other from caressing her cheek. She knew she shouldn't tangle her arms on his neck touching his soft hair. They were both lost in the spell. Their love over powering their screaming brains which told them that it was wrong. They both leaned and he touched her lips with his own in the lightest of lightest way. Just a brush. She moaned at that brush as if a current passed in her body and she felt like she was touching an open wire. Her whole body sang deliciously shivering under his lightest touch, making her feel alive. His lips were firm but oh so soft. She never wanted him to stop. He groaned and that made her even more brave and she opened her mouth for him. he gladly accepted the invitation and moaned how sweet she tasted. Better than he even imagined. All his fantasies about her were nothing compared to the reality and the fact that she was kissing him back. For a moment he pushed back all his selflessness and gave in the desire as he kissed her senseless. Their kiss was passionate and needy and full of desire. And love. Unconditional love for each other. They both kissed until they needed to come up for air. When they both parted, his hands were tangled in her hair and she was clutching his vest so tightly as if she was clinging to him for her dear life. Her lips swollen from their kiss, his breathing ragged from the desire. Reality punched him in the gut as he realized what he had done. His eyes went wide and he panicked. Fuck. How could he do this do her? He was such a bastard to take advantage of her when she was in such an emotional state. He stuttered an apology and abruptly left her all alone. Not noticing that she was giddy after kiss but crestfallen as she saw his reaction to the kiss.

She wanted to curl up in the ball and cry. That was an amazing kiss. Nobody ever kissed her like that. She touched her lips and felt that tingling sensation still. She closed her eyes and moaned at the feeling of his lips on hers. She never wanted more until now. She wanted more of him. She felt like she was floating in a dream the way he held her close and made those sexy noises as they had kissed. She thought of running after him and to just screw the wedding and be with him. But she knew he didn't wanted her. it was just in the moment and there were people who were expecting her to get married. And there was Jose. It was not fair to him either. She basically cheated on him. She had gladly kissed her best friend and even would have done more if he didn't had left. She had fallen in love with Christian. She was always in love with him. She was just too stupid not to notice and too busy to be giddy that her dream of being a bride was getting true. Now she was sitting alone with the melted ice cream where the love of her life just left her. She was a horrible person.

He walked as fast as his feet could take him. He had kissed her. And she had kissed him back. She was getting married tomorrow. What is all this was supposed to mean? Did she… Did she love him? God, how he wanted this to be true. No. No. Maybe just she is confused and hurt that Jose ditched his own rehearsal dinner. Caught up in the moment. He was way out of his league. She was too gorgeous and beautiful for a man like him, inside-out. Maybe it was a pity kiss because of his confession. Yeah! That might be it. She was feeling bad for him. it made sense. There was no way she could love him. He stopped abruptly as he realized he had left her all alone in the garden. God, what a prick he was? He ran back to where he had left her and sighed in relief when he saw her sitting on the same bench. She looked so much pained and hurt. And he had hurt her by breaking the trust. By kissing her on her own wedding rehearsal dinner when her groom had ditched her for some stupid shoot. How could he be so cold to her when she needed her best friend the most? He walked towards her silently, hands in both pocket and sat beside her wordlessly bumping her shoulder with his, their way of saying sorry when either of them got mad. He saw her lips twitch as she too remembered the familiar gesture. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. Instinctively he put his hand around her, pulling her close and leaning his head on hers, gently kissing her hair, inhaling his favourite scent; Ana. He felt his shirt getting wet as he realized she was crying. It ripped his heart that he caused her so much pain. He instinctively hugged her closer and pulled her on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling closer to him, inhaling her favourite scent; Christian. They both sat in silence, neither of them saying a word just snuggled in each other's arms. Like an instinct, unconscious gesture, Christian kept kissing her head to make her feel better and she kept snuggling and sighing as she felt contended in his arms. But hurt that this might be last time she was in his arms, where she could just snuggle and forget all the crappy things. She was going to miss him. Miss his funny jokes. Miss his patented smirk as he teased her about her favourite books. Miss his arms where she snuggled when she had an awful day. Miss his favourite cup of coffee which was only for her. She was going to miss him bad. SO bad that she felt her heart was getting ripped piece by piece as the clock ticked. She was not the happy bride waiting to get married. She was just a bride who was about to lose the most important person in her life and was waiting for her impending doom. Why they both were doing this? Then she remembered the pained face she saw that night when he told her that he loved her and he will get over it.

She had caused the pain. But what if he wasn't over her? was she missing out the best relationship she had wanted? Her own fairy-tale? No. She had seen the regret in his eyes after he had kissed her. But how could he make all those sounds if he regretted it? Should she confirm it again? No. That was plain stupid. He was caught in the moment then but what if he rejected her now? She would never survive. He could sense that she was over thinking again. Was she uncomfortable after the kiss? Should he let her go from the embrace? Instinctively his hold tightened at the thought making her look up at him. He saw the question in her eyes. She was worrying her soft bottom lip while she threw over thinking stuff in that pretty little head of hers. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Stop that, Ana. Leave that poor lip alone and stop over thinking. Stop thinking how I feel. Just go with what your heart wants. You deserve all the happiness in life." She clutched her heart at his words. He always knew what was going on with her. Always knew what she wanted to hear as if there was a line connected directly to her heart. And now taking his own advice, she looked up at him. Staring straight into those grey orbs, she took his face in her hands, feeling that subtle tingle her palms, she leaned slowly making clear what her intention was. Giving him the opportunity to back away hoping that he won't.

He was not sure what was happening. She was going to kiss him. He was not able to move. His eyes fluttered to her lips and closed his eyes remembering how good she felt, wetting his dried lips. She saw him lick his lips and she was positive he was not going to back down. She cautiously touched her lips on his. Trying, tasting him. Oh god, he felt so good she thought. He felt her lips on his. She was so soft. Instinctively he grabbed her face and placed a firm kiss. They both groaned at how the simple kiss became so passionate, hungry kiss with so much fire. They both were kissing like their life depended on it. And it did. HE tasted her again and felt how amazing her softness was. She felt weak on her knees even though she was sitting in his lap totally aware of that little commando down there. She kissed him deeper by grabbing his neck and he groaned at her ferocity. He held her like a delicate doll and she loved that feeling. He was firm yet gentle. They both came for air and pressed their foreheads together panting. She missed his lips instantly. She crashed her lips again on his and now they were all gentle and slow and poured all their love in that kiss. He felt wet hot tears on her cheeks as he kissed her and he broke off the kiss. He looked directly in her eyes and asked mustering all the courage, "What are we doing, Ana?"

She smiled at him through tears as she answered him, "Kissing."

He chuckled at that and shook his head. She knew he didn't meant that but thought humour could help with the way they both were feeling. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and decided to go with the honesty. He watched her as she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and when she opened those baby doe eyes he knew this was it. Either he was going to lose her forever or he was finally getting what he wanted for so long. He was hoping for latter as he knew nobody gave anyone _ **like that**_ pity kisses. Those were passionate, filled with love kisses. And he held his breath as he listened to her, "Christian you are my best friend. Hurting you is abhorrent to me. I never wanted to cause you so much pain," he wanted to stop her from saying that but she held her hand silently asking to let her continue, he nodded, "I was foolish and stupid that I was so excited to get married that I forgot people get married not to look fancy or get present but because they wanted to cherish their love. I was just in love with the idea of getting married, "he chuckled at that, yep his best friend was crazy with the idea of having a fairy tale wedding. She was going mad with the idea of being a bride, he knew all her crazy dreams, "but Christian trust me when I say this, I am not in love with Jose. Yes, we were together for a year and that's a lot but I guess I was just in love with the idea of being in love. I never loved him that way," He held his breath as he couldn't believe what she was saying. Was she saying what he was thinking? IS it possible that she might… his musings were broken when she continued, "Yes, he is a nice, decent man but I never felt those butterflies when he touched me, I never missed him when he was gone. Yes, we talked a lot on phone but it was more out of habit than in a desperate need to hear him or touch him.

She looked up at him and smiled. He didn't know what was coming next, speechless by her confession and relieved that she never felt anything about Jose, he nodded her to go on, "You know why, Christian Grey? Because I was already in love with a sneaky, goofy, smart, intense, handsome and cute guy. I was too blind to notice," his lips lifted in a big smile as he heard those words, smile that she didn't saw in ages, she felt her stomach flutter watching that gorgeous smile, she continues, "Maybe because he was so good for me that I guess he made me fall in love so naturally that it was meant to happen. But he too was stupid not to say anything. Two fools ain't a good combination, Grey." She mocked-glare at him and he was looking at her sheepishly. She was right if he had confessed his feelings sooner they could have saved the aches. "You know for a smart man like you, you were too stupid to let me go, you should have fought for me, you knew me better than anybody that I was just obsessed with the idea of being a bride and I was in love with you. For all my wedding planning, I dragged _**you**_ , Christian. I took all _**your**_ opinions, _**your**_ favourite food, flowers and even _**your**_ choice of groom's tux. For Christ sake I modelled even lingerie in front of you of your choosing. What was the giveaway, couldn't you see? I didn't ask Jose a single thing. It was _**you**_ whom I was picturing with me the whole time and never realized that I was and I am hopelessly, irrevocably, unconditionally in love with you, Christian Grey. Don't you dare leave me and go." He watched the woman in front of him in shock as he realized she was saying the truth. She _**had**_ dragged him for everything and that lingerie shopping that she had modelled for him was a pure torture. Watching her in those tiny, lacy fabric was pure torture. After trying three sets he purchased everything for her and literally had dragged her out of the store. His perverted mind was too busy in tearing those tiny scrapes of pieces off of her silky body as he wanted to kiss every inch of hers. Now that woman was confessing her love for him.

He was dying to hear those words and had thought of numerous responses back then, he would jump and do his happy dance or he would say it back and make sweet, sweet love to her but now here he was sitting shocked, gaping at her like a fish when she looked at him with hopeful eyes that he would say something.

"Kiss her already you fool or else I _**will**_ really beat the shit out of you." He heard that voice and they both tensed. He looked up and saw Jose standing not so far away when Ana was still looking at Christian with wide eyes, her back to Jose. Their bubble was broken. He saw Ana stand and look at Jose. Christian's heart drummed so fast that he thought it would just jump right out of his chest. He saw Ana move towards Jose and closed his eyes. He really had a very bad luck. But then he snapped his eyes open when he heard her, " Jose...I...I...I am so sorry. I can't do this. I love Christian. I didn't mean to hurt you. I am so, so sorry. I am such a horrible person." Christian didn't hear anything. ' I love Christian' those words were ringing in his ears. He was not able to believe what was happening. He saw Jose hug her and instantly he walked towards them and pulled Ana to his side possessively pulling her closer. Jose gave him half smirk as he came forward speaking to Ana but looking at him, "I know. I know you never meant to hurt me but I also know you loved him."

They were both shocked as they heard him, "yea, I refused to admit. I was a fool. I knew the moment we started dating that Christian was special to you. You lit up like a Christmas tree when he was around. You were always close. You looked so excited for those lunch dates with him that I never saw you that excited when I proposed you. You loved all his silly gifts. You were sad when you didn't saw him. It was like he was your other half. You both functioned in sync. Like you were programmed that way. I just thought if I could give you expensive gifts or give you your fairy tale wedding you might love me but man was I wrong. You are lucky, Christian I am not beating the shit out of you for making out with my soon to be bride on our rehearsal dinner. But I guess she was never mine. Always yours." Christian realised Jose was right. They were both fools for sacrificing their love. When everybody could see why were they so blind? Yes. She _**was**_ his. Always. He grinned at Jose and said pulling her closer, "Always. Mine." Ana felt those delicious tingle hearing those words. Jose and the guilt forgotten. Just the man who was holding her so close that she thought he was trying to mould her in him. She thought she would feel something seeing Jose but except guilt she didn't feel anything. No feelings. And when Jose said all those things it dawned on her. He was right. She always loved Christian. She looked at the hall where all the guest were there and worried her bottom lip. She had to cancel the wedding. She had to face all and answer countless questions. But then as if Christian had the ability to read her, he gave her the answer. " Sorry Jose. I do feel sorry that you can't have the most gorgeous woman in the world." She blushed at her friend's words. Oops not a friend now. "You don't need to worry, Ana. I guess Jose and I will tell everybody. You go catch Kate and Elliot" Jose nodded and left before giving a sad smile to both of them. She turned in his arms and looked up on him. How did she never notice he was this much tall and handsome? And she was so petite. He grinned at her shamelessly and kissed her showing all the love he had for her. As they parted he said to her almost looking sorry, almost, "You know, Angel. I really am sorry for that poor guy. He is missing the bestest thing in his life and she is all mine. Aren't you, Angel?" He leaned and whispered in her ear making her shiver in a very delicious way. She felt his smile against her ear and she shivered again as he kissed her beneath her ear in her special spot. "I like that shiver, Angel." He whispered and she smiled at his endearment. He always had called her that when they cuddled. And this flirting, kissing didn't feel so weird. It was natural. They had the best foundation for their relationship. It was natural to fall in love. Jose was right. Christian was and is her other half. She leaned back in his arms and whispered, "Yes. Always yours." He smiled so big hearing that he felt his face would split in two. It was surreal. He was so fucking happy like a sap that he could run through whole Seattle and beat his chest shouting that she was his. In Ana's words, 'Going on all Neanderthals on her'. Maybe she liked it. She snuggled in his arms and nuzzled him hugging her. He hugged her tightly and whispered, "You are mine now, Angel. Forever. No escaping now." He heard her breathe hitch and she moaned at his words kissing his neck. So she liked being his Angel. Good. So did he. He smiled as he stood in the park holding her close as he closed his eyes in content.

 **A/N: So how was it? Sorry for any mistakes though i wrote this at 3 in the morning and as for Fifty shades in collin's house, next update will be on tuesday. i apologize again for being MIA but as a treat it will be a long long chapter so keep reading and thank you for being patient.**


End file.
